Dreams and desires
by AnnaHuntsman
Summary: After the Star Forge, Revan is toured by dreams of Darth Malak, can Carth bring her back from her dark dreams?


Revan groaned, the lips on her throat were cold but insistent. A strong hand, so much larger than her own, grasped her wrists above her head holding her slightly too hard. A second large hand was doing delightfully sinful things below her waist. Her back arched in pleasure pushing against the man above her as his lips crashed against hers. She chuckled and bit down on his lip, first playfully and then harder until the intoxicating taste of his blood danced on her tongue. He moaned.

"Master..." his deep voice rumbled in his chest pleasure running through each sylable. Her eyes snapped open, the eyes that met hers were grey and had none of the tenderness of Carth's brown gaze. Malak's lips curled in a grin Blood was caught in his teeth. Revan screamed, a long wordless shriek.

Carth pulled back instinctively throwing off the sheets and searching for the threat and seeing nothing. Revan was squirming in her sleep. Her body was horribly contorted beneath the thin sheet, her arms thrown back above her head. Carth reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"Get off me!" She yepled pulling away from him sharply. He withdrew his hand.

"Revan it's me," he soothed waiting for the nightmare to pass.

"Carth?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded and took her quavering hand, her pulse was racing and her skin was hot. Her nightmares were now a frequent occurrance, they had begun with the revalation of her true identity but since the Star Forge neither of them had had a full night's sleep.

"Come here," he opened his arms and she curled into him still breathing heavily, "what happened?" He stroked her hair gently.

"I don't remember," she lied remembering the shuddering ecstasy of Malak's hands on her flesh. She had dreamt of Malak before. Many times. Flashes of his grin as he taunted her, standing at her side as she committed some imagined attrocity, falling dead at her feet. He haunted her nights but this was the first time that she had dreamt of him as anything other than an enemy and one time friend. She was terrified, the idea of being with him set her trembling. But beneath the fear was a dark hunger, it swirled around low in her stomach, a consuming craving that sent her heart thudding. It was the aftermath of the dream, nothing more but it didn't feel that way.

"It was just a dream," Carth reassured her, "it's gone now." She nodded wordlessly and they settled back to sleep. Long after Carth's breathing had slowed Revan's eyes remained wide open, she was determined not to allow herself to sleep.

Over the next week she slept little but every time that she did Malak was waiting for her. She couldn't sleep without feeling his presence. He haunted her. In one dream he took her hard and fast against the side of a docked ship, in another he beat her soundly with the flat of his hand and then had her take him in her mouth, in a third she rode him as his fingers dug into her hips. Each time she awoke sweating and trembling and Carth soothed her as best he could. She refused to tell him what horrors happened in her sleep. By the end of the week she had started to dread sleep.

Fear drove her to her medical kit and the stimulants that would keep her awake. She couldn't face another night of violation. It worked, she spent a night staring at the ceiling and yet it was still the best rest she had had all week as she remained free from Malak's attentions. The second night was worse, she remained awake but it didn't stop her from feeling exhausted. Still it was better than dreaming of a man she feared and loathed. On the third day she could barely keep her eyes open, she felt light headed. Carth was clearly worried about her, he appeared to be watching her wherever she went. Everywhere she turned he was there offering to help her, eager to know if she was ok. Eventually she decided to escape to the shower where sh could be alone.

Revan stood under the hot water of the shower letting the steam cleanse her. Her eyes closed as the drops pounded onto her face. Her every sense felt heightened, she ran her hands across her taught stomach and up to her chest remembering Carth's soft caresses the night before. Her hand drifted down moving in slow circles between her legs. She needed some release. She leant back against the cold wall, eyes still closed and let out a sigh.

"What a nice surprise," Malak's voice in her head purred with gentle amusement, she imagined him leaning against the door to he bathroom a sudden, unexpected witness to her private pleasure. The bathroom in her imagination was different, the walls were glass and looked out over a vast city. They were high up, well above the other buildings. A great black bath stood in the centre of the room but Revan had chosen the crystal sided shower. Malak had entered silently and she smiled at the sound of his voice. She knew that he was watching her but neither opened her eyes nor stopped the gentle movement of her hand between her legs. She brought her other hand up to caress her chest, sparkling in the falling water. She could hear Malak's footsteps on the stone floor as he approached, the thought of his eyes on her skin set her nerves aflame.

"You are disturbing me," she said, a moan in her voice. He chuckled.

"I have no intention of interfering master," she opened her eyes a fraction to see him leaning on the side of the bath tub, eyes on her like a predator on his prey.

"I very much hope that isn't true," she said meeting his eyes. He matched her gaze then slowly looked down her damp form and back up again. He shrugged.

"Make me want to." He said the challenge clear in his tone. Revan felt her breathing quicken further. She raised an eyebrow and opened her legs a little allowing him a better view of the movements of her fingers.

"I have no need of your assistance, in fact I think I will enjoy myself more alone." He inclined his head.

"You think that I am that easily manipulated master? I am insulted!" She closed her eyes, ignoring him completely. She truly did not need him. After a moment he continued as she had known he would. "I could get a better show at any flesh bar in town."

"Indeed?" she replied stretching to show her curves to their best advantage. "Perhaps you should go to one then. I believe there are several with women employed to imitate me."

"Blasphemy," he purred, "there is only one Darth Revan."

"Nevertheless there are men who pant and paw at women with little more than a passing resemblance to me just to pretend for a moment that they have me to themselves. Perhaps you would be best placed among them."

"There is only one you," he repeated, "and you are mine." She felt a thrill run through her at his words and opened her eyes.

"Prove it," she said in a low voice. He was on his feet in a moment pulling off his robe as he crossed the room to her. In one fluid movement he turned her to face the window, pressed her against the glass and entered her. Revan screamed at the suddenness of his intrusion, her back arched away from him and her palms pressed flat against the cold glass for support. The exquisite pain of her fullness ran through her and she almost climaxed at his first thrust. She leant back, kissing his neck and enjoying the hardness of his muscles against her back. He brought his lips down so they were close to her ear his quick words matching his hard thrusts.

"Look at that city, this world is yours, this universe will be yours but you are mine. You and I will rule together for an eternity and I will never tire of doing this to you." She tried to stifle her cries as she called his name over and over again.

"Alek!" She let go of the glass with one hand, reaching back to grip the back of his neck as she sought a balance to regain some control. But control was gone, the Force crackled across their skin as it always did when they were together. She was almost frenzied in her ecstasy, waves of pleasure cascading through her. Malak spun her around, her back against the cold glass and her chest pressed to his. His burning stare met hers and she cried out her release as he grunted his. She kissed him passionately as they slid to the floor together. She curled onto his lap feeling small in his arms as she struggled to catch her breath. He buried his face in her wet hair.

"Stars... I love you Reva," he breathed. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I adore you Alek," she replied. He slid her arms ben eath her and scooped her off the floor, he flicked of the shower and carried her through the door into a vast bedroom. With great care he placed her into the bed and drew the covers tightly around them shutting out the world. She nestled into his arms and closed her eyes contentedly.

Revan shivered, she was freezing, she was lying on cold metal with icy water showering over her middle. A warm hand was on her shoulder and was shaking her, someone was repeating her name in an ever more panicked tone. She blinked her eyes open.

"Ale... Carth?" She said blearily trying and failing to raise her head from the cold floor.

"Revan, thank goodness," Carth breathed. He slammed the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. She was shaking, tears starting in her eyes. "What happened?" Carth asked pulling her into his arms.

"I d-don't know..." she sobbed, "I'm so c-cold. Where are we?" Carth frowned.

"On the Ebon Hawk, you're safe. Come on let's get you warm." He lifted her up and tucked the towel around her. He carried her out into the corridor. Zaal yowled as they passed and Mission bobbed at their side.

"Is she ok?" Mission asked eagerly. Carth shook his head.

"Can you get me a heat pack from the medical kit?" Mission rushed to assist. Carth lowered her into her bunk in her cabin and held her close to keep her warm. He kept glancing anxiously at the door. Revan felt cabin was too small, the bed was too hard and Carth was too gentle. What was going on? It was one thing to have nightmares, it was another to fantasise about a monster like Malak. What was wrong with her?


End file.
